rule 12 Never date a woman that eats
by Miss Barbara
Summary: ... more than you do. But, why did Gibbs change this rule?


**Rule Number 12: Never date a woman that eats more than you do.**

It was one of his rules to live by, a first date revealed much about a woman, but her food, and the amount of it. That was what really gave away the information.

Not long after that Gibbs met an interesting young Baltimore homicide detective, Anthony DiNozzo. The kid had guts and a lot of talent, but he liked to do things his own way. And that was not appreciated in Baltimore homicide. When Gibbs had worked a case together with him he had suggested his own somewhat strange, method of solving the case. It had worked, but he had lost his job.

He offered Tony a spot on his team and after a few days of considering the offer he took it, seeing as that he had nowhere else to go. So he packed his stuff and moved to a small apartment in Washington.

He had another month before he would start his new job so he used the time to learn as much about the Navy and NCIS as he could. He studied protocols and everything he needed to know on law enforcement.

Tony had told Gibbs that he had refreshed his knowledge about federal law-enforcement, and the man had smirked, gave him a welcoming head slap and installed the man at a desk on the other side of the bullpen.

The first week he had tried to keep up and met new people, including a visit with director Morrow. He got in a giant fight with Abby, because he didn't like her music and said something about it. But Gibbs had fixed that very quickly with a head slap and a caff-pow suspension.

The second week things already changed. Gibbs started introducing his rules and head slapped him more than ever. DiNozzo wondered if it would do any permanent damage, and Vivian, the senior field agent, told him that there was not so much he needed to worry about.

Tony forgot everything he had ever learned about law enforcement while working with Gibbs. He was eager to learn and liked his job, and he excelled at it, working late and coming in early.

After his first month he knew everyone in NCIS, he got along with everyone. And that is when the problems started.

It had been raining complains about sexual harassment. He flirted with every female coworker older than 18. When Tony discovered one morning that every object on his desk was super glued to it, because he had never called her after a date, Gibbs decided that it was time to add an extra rule, (and keep acetone in his desk drawer.)

It was time to change rule number 12 Gibbs thought with a smile. The next morning he told Tony about the new rule and he warned him that if there ever wasanother complaint about his behavior he would head slap him so hard, his children would feel it.

It had worked, he still flirted with woman, but he knew when to stop. Instead of that he started to flirt with everyone he met outside of his job. Gibbs knew for a fact, that some woman had put a load of dog crap once in his closet.

After that Tony had stayed at his place for a while, because of the smell that was still in his place. But when he had brought a date back to his house Gibbs snapped. The man needed to grow up.

He kicked Tony (naked) and the woman (almost naked) out of his house and told Tony to live with the consequences of his own lifestyle.

It took him a few tries but Tony learned. He flirted less, and brought less dates home. Later, when Kate joined the team, he used to brag about his dates, but Gibbs knew that he dated no more that twice a month.

Gibbs smirked, thinking back about the day he introduced his new rule. He was glad he had done it. And it had even earned him a coffee from Abby. Later of course, she had wanted him to change the rule back to it's original one, so that she could date McGee, but he needed that rule to keep Tony in place. So he didn't and when Ziva became part of the team, Gibbs was glad that he hadn't.

The famous Rule Number 12: Never date a coworker. If there was anything that Gibbs had slapped into Tony, it was that rule.


End file.
